A lonely burden
by Master Max
Summary: set in Oot. Link's journey has taken him to the gerudo fortress in a desperate search for the sage. little does he know that Gannondorf just happens to be there. some hints of LinkZelda later on.


Epona was charging across Hyrules vast field at speed, Link could now see the land changing from the lush green grass to a rocky wasteland full of dust and sand. He had to be getting closer by now, he knew that the Gerudo Fortress was a long way and it had been a tiring journey. After a few more minutes Link could see a smudge on the horizon it looked a bit like Hyrule castle only smaller. Finally he had reached it! Epona truly was the fastest thing on four legs. Eventually the smudge became a bigger, bolder and more menacing figure in the distance. He could now really see the outline of the fortress and decided to dismount.

"Link what are you doing?" said a small, squeaky voice from over his shoulder, it was Navi the fairy. Link at first glance looks like a kokiri but if you looked closer you would realise that he wasn't, which is why so many people wonder why he has a fairy. Link had lived in the Kokiri forest all his life in fact he was raised to believe that he was one of them until everyone realised that he could grow (true Kokiri stay as children all of their lives!) It turns out that Link was in fact a Hylian. "what are you doing?" Navi repeated "we have to go and find the next sage and they are somewhere in that Fortress, so why are we stopping?"

Link looked over at Epona who was now lying on the floor nibbling at the grass and shaking her head happily. "I'm going to stay here for a while Navi, I'm tired and so is Epona." He put his Hylain shield down along with the Master sword which he then drew from a rather battered scabbard and began to polish. This Legendary blade was the only weapon that could truly defeat the evil Gannondorf, in doing so bring peace back to Hyrule. Not to mention it was one of Links most treasured possessions.

"What a lazy boy you are!" moaned Navi "you should be practicing with that blade not polishing it, How on earth are you going to save Hyrule if you don't even know how to use a sword!" Link was annoyed at this remark at first but didn't let it show. He decided to just do what his wise, if not a little mischievous, guardian fairy suggested.

"you can be a real slave river at times Navi!" remarked Link as he jumped to his feet holding the blade loosely at his side.

"Well I'm glad to hear that one of us is, now get practicing!" Link laughed at the antics of his tiny friend, as she flew down to the ground, picked up a twig and began to twirl it around as if it was a real sword, imitating Links moves.

"Ok Navi you win, if you can do it so can I." Said Link turning to face a small tree. All of a sudden his grip on the Master sword tightened like a vice, and his eyes hardened. The smile on his face was wiped off and replaced with a scowl. The legendary blade was twirled around and around in the hands of its skilled Master. Link was now moving the sword faster and it began to make whistling noises as it ripped through the air. He then advanced upon the tree slashing this way and that. Leaves fell from the branches but Link hit every one of them before they hit the ground. Link then started to spin around, as quickly as he had started he stopped. He fell to the ground with a thud. Embarrassed he looked nervously around to see if anyone was watching, they weren't. He stood up again. It was a relief to know nobody had witnessed what he had tried to do.

"Nice try Link it was better that time." said Navi softly. Link had of course tried to pull off the move that in years to come would make him famous as a swordsmen. The infamous spin slash attack! This involved charging up the blade with a magical force before spinning around very fast as many times as was necessary.

"Still can't get it right!" Link yelled, frustrated. He tried again, once more he failed and fell to the ground with a thud. The impact with the ground caused some of Links other possessions to fall out of his grasp. His ocarinas. "Oops, best get them back quick." he announced as he ran over to them. These lovely crafted wooden instruments were also a few of Links most valuable items. To him they were anyway.

One of them was a gift from Links close childhood best friend Saria, one of the Kokiri children. The instrument was a simple design and worked perfectly well, although it was becoming rather dusty by now as he didn't use it. This ocarina always reminded Link of Saria, who he had met up with a few weeks ago. It turned out that Saria was the sage of the forest. Link missed Saria a lot, being a warrior who's destiny it is to save the Hyrule can be a lonely burden to bare.

He then chanced a look at his other ocarina. Unlike the other one this one was clearly well looked after and used. It was a rich blue colour and was beautifully well made with a small picture of the tri force carved delicately in to the mouthpiece. This was the ocarina of time. About what seemed a month ago to Link (which in fact was seven years ago!) he was still a young boy and had collected three sacred stones for young princess Zelda and was on his way to give it to her when the castle gates swung open and princess Zelda, her guard Impa one of the shiekah, came charging out of the castle on horse back . Zelda had spotted Link and had thrown the ocarina of time in to the moat! At that moment Gannondorf had come out as well! Link had drawn his kokiri sword which looked like a mere dagger when compared to Gannondorfs. Gannondorf had laughed at him and rode off in to the night on his black charger. Link then retrieved the ocarina from the moat, as his fingers had clasped around it princess Zelda's voice rang loud and clear in his head, she had told him that she would be gone for a while and that he must go to the temple of time, playing the song of time on That ocarina. Inside he had found the Master sword, attempted to pull it out, succeeded and ended up being asleep for seven whole years! Giving Gannondorf the opportunity he needed to gain a strong grip over the beautiful land of Hyrule.

He often wondered about princess Zelda, where was she? The only reason he was on this quest was because of her! If it wasn't for her he would still be living happily in the Kokiri forest. At the moment he was trying to gather all seven sages together so that they could somehow defeat Gannondorf. Only he didn't know what to do after that if princess Zelda didn't show up and tell him.

"Link shouldn't we be going now?" asked Navi breaking in on his thoughts. In answer Link put his ocarinas away and let his shield lie comfortably across his back. He retrieved the Master sword from the tree and looked around.

"Where's Epona?" he wondered out loud.

"I keep telling you to tie that horse on to something but do you listen? No." Navi muttered in his ear. Link could only take so much of Navi's never ending banter.

"Do be quiet Navi, all I have to do is play the song that Malon taught me back at the ranch." He took out his ocarina of time and began to play Eponas song. This song had been taught to him by the pretty little girl who had given him Epona, Malon. She lived on Lon Lon ranch with her father Talon and the rather angry but hard working Mr Ingo. He finished playing the song and for a while nothing happened.

"Oh come on Link lets just walk, she's not coming back." said Navi

"Ha! Shows what you know Navi look." he pointed to his left, Navis eyes followed his finger and she could clearly see Epona charging towards him.

"Link I don't think she's going to stop!" shouted Navi. Link smiled he put his arm out as Epona came charging towards them. He jumped to his right and grabbed her reigns to pull himself up on to her back. He pulled out his Master sword and pointed it in the direction of their destination.

"Ok Epona to the fortress!" he shouted looking more like the hero that everyone knew that he was. Epona reared up on her hind legs and kicked the air with her front ones, letting out a loud cry. She then charged at full speed in to the horizon.

"I think we're here now." said Navi as they reached a small bridge across a dirty river "Maybe you should leave Epona here Link."

"Why?"

"The Gerudo are a tribe of women who pride themselves on being master thieves." she answered

"you're right Navi, Epona is probably worth a lot of rupees." said Link, releasing Epona from her reins. He turned her around and slapped her firmly on her rear. She ran off the way they came, Link and Navi watched until she was completely out of sight and then crossed the bridge. The first thing they saw was a large white tent situated under a small cliff face. He entered it, at first he was shocked at how many people were in it. They were all men, some old some young. One of them drew his sword as he saw Link enter, upon hearing his blade being drawn all the others also pulled out there own weapons. Link did likewise.

"Who are you?" said the first man, brisk and to the point. Link didn't answer he merely scowled at the man and said

"What do you know about the Gerudo, who is there leader?"

"You still haven't answered my question yet." said the man in the same brisk manner.

"I choose not to answer." Link replied simply, The man became angry. He was clearly not happy about Links attitude. All of a sudden the man rushed towards Link sword raised above his head, yelling for all he was worth. amateur Link thought as he raised his shield to block the blow and at the same time hacked away at the mans middle with the master sword, slaying him instantly on the spot.

"Now." said Link turning to face the others, wiping his sword on the side of the tent cleaning it of blood " Is anybody else going to answer the question?" He scowled at them all. Many of them dropped to their knees whimpering in to the floor, scared for their lives. Link paid those cowards little heed. One old man near the back of the tent stepped forwards.

"Yes?" said Link in the same spine shivering tone as before.

"Please young man don't harm anymore of us. We are a few as it is. I will answer any questions you have, please just put that thing away it makes me nervous." He pointed at the master sword. Link did as he asked. Navi came towards the man who was in fact a human.

"Who is the leader of the Gerudo?" Navi asked politely.

"Gannondorf." The man spat, Link could almost feel the hatred in the mans voice ripping in to his soul.

"How can that be?" asked Link, his voice neutral "I had been told by a reliable source that the Gerudo where all women." Navi snickered quietly in his ear at being called a reliable source. Link shot her an angry look and then turned back to the man.

"It's true the Gerudo are mostly women, however on the rare occasion that a male Gerudo is born he is destined to become their king." Link said nothing, he merely dropped a few rupees in to the mans hand and cast a lazy look at the still form of the man who had been fool enough to pick a fight with the hero of time!

"Thank you sir." said Link " your information was extremely useful to me. I suppose I should do the right thing and dispose of this corpse?" he gestured to the dead man with a swift flick of his hand.

"Would you? I assure you none of us will mourn his death, he was getting greedy anyway." the old man shook his head a little as Link grabbed hold of the mans shoe and dragged him outside the tent with considerable ease.

"Well Navi that's one good thing about being forced to grow up instantly." said Link, his warm smile returning to his face.

"What?" asked Navi shocked, she had never heard Link speak of his forced growth in a positive way before.

"Instant muscles !" he cried, they both started to laugh helplessly. Link pulled the dead man back to the bridge, he thought that the man deserved a funeral of some description. He hated having to take a life, its bad enough having to kill the seemingly endless hordes of monsters that inhabited Hyrule without having to slay Hylains too. He put this point to his fairy.

"Link that's a complete load of rubbish!" Navi said convincingly " that idiot deserves nothing more than what he gets, the river!"

"Fine!" Link muttered bitterly, tying a rock on to the mans ankle." The river it is." he gave the man a hard shove with his foot. His body tumbled off of the bridge, sickening thuds were heard as the limp body hit a few rocks on the way down until they heard the loud splash as he broke the surface of the filthy river.

"Ouch, that's got to hurt!" said Navi, Link wasn't listening he had already begun to make his way along the dusty track leading to the Gerudo fortress. Navi chased after his retreating figure muttering a few words I care not to repeat.

Navi caught up to him after awhile and was not very happy. "you could have waited for me you know!" she hissed in his ear.

"And you could have chosen to follow me sooner instead of watching that so called funeral but you didn't, if you don't mind I think we should pick up the pace a little." he replied walking even faster along the sandy trail. Almost an hour had passed when they finally and at long last reached the Gerudo fortress.

"What are you going to do Link? There are guards everywhere." commented Navi, surveying the area.

"I don't know yet maybe I should grab one of them and get some information?" Link replied staring at the floor. Link suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, he spun around grabbing the hand pinning the person to the ground. He recognised him as one of the men from the tent. "Speak quietly and to the point," Link hissed " what do you want?"

"Sorry young warrior, I was just wandering if you could do me a favour." Links grip loosened and the man stood up, careful to keep himself away from the guards range of vision. "You see some weeks ago my carpenters said that they wanted to join up with the Gerudo, they said that the carpenters art was boring, they proclaimed that they would learn from the Gerudo how to become thieves. Could you please get them out?"

"Why on earth should I waste my time and energy trying to rescue somebody who doesn't want to be rescued? And if they want to become thieves instead of earning an honest living like you and I they don't deserve to be rescued." Said Link looking straight in to the mans eyes waiting for a reasonable answer.

"Young man these people have learned their lesson, I am sure of that. After all the Gerudo are sure to keep them locked up, they don't take kindly to men wanting to join their group. Do you think that anybody deserves to be locked up for the rest of their lives?" Link sighed and released his grip on the mans hand completely. That was a good enough answer for him, after all he was trying to save Hyrule he might as well help out its inhabitants too.

"Ok sir I shall help in any way I can." the man nodded his head and shook Links gloved hand.

"Thank you, what is your name my good fellow?" he asked looking down at Link smiling a warm smile.

"Link, sir." and with that he ran off a little closer to the guards, leaving the man muttering his name on the way back down the dusty track towards the tent. Navi hovered close to his ear, muttering about the guards and how close they were getting to them. Link crept ever closer silently taking another step, he knew what he was going to do now. One of the guards had strayed a little to far from the others for her own safety. Link drew the master sword and waited behind a rock, crouching down he tried to stop his breathing from getting to loud as the approaching Gerudo guard remained oblivious to his existence.

Once she had made the error of turning around and leaving her back exposed Link sprang in to action. He jumped silently outwards from behind the rock, approaching the young lady like a vengeful shadow, then when he was close enough he slipped his hand over her mouth and shoved the hilt of his sword roughly in to the base of her spine. She dropped down like a leaf in autumn, Link caught her before she hit the ground and dragged her off back behind the boulder. "One down four to go." he whispered casting sad eyes over the unfortunate Gerudo guard.

Navi rolled her eyes at Links expression. This kid was really going to have to toughen up. "Link these people are the enemy remember that!" shouted Navi as loud as her tiny fairy lungs could manage. Link looked at Navi an expression of pure horror plastered across his face as he pulled his fairy in to his hands.

"Be quiet!" he hissed, casting his gaze over his shoulder. "Its not a good idea to advertise our position Navi!"

"Oh shut up I did no such thing besides nobody heard me did they?" Link scowled, looking closely at the remaining Gerudo guards and their menacing weapons gleaming in the sunlight.

"That's not the point Navi, they could have." Navi remained silent thinking to herself. She knew he was right but would never admit such a thing, especially in front of him. Link was busy contemplating his next move, maybe he should take the risk of attacking the next guard or try somehow to sneak by them. Suddenly he felt something sharp press slightly in between his shoulder blades.

"Drop your sword and turn around you Hylain scum!" Spat a harsh female voice. Link began to shuffle slowly towards the woman he had thought was safely knocked out, Still keeping his hands clamped firmly on the Master Sword. The woman spun her weapon round and hit him hard with the but end of the spear. "I said drop the sword!"

"I will never lay down my sword for someone who associates themselves with the likes of Gannondorf." He said, wincing slightly as the angry Gerudo placed more pressure through the spear. He let out a patronising laugh, something you don't hear to often from somebody with Link's nature. "And you think you have the right to call me scum."

"That is our leader you are talking about Hylain! Show the proper respect or I shall force it out of you!" She whispered bending down close to his ear "Get my drift?" Link could feel her breath creeping across his face, once again this particular Gerudo had made the fatal mistake of getting to close for comfort. Link released one hand from the master sword only to tighten it over the Gerudo guards wrist. As fast as was possible he bought his foot out in front of him and kicked hard at the woman's shin, springing upwards he quickly put his hand over her mouth again stopping her from blowing the whistle hanging loosely around her neck, preventing her from alerting the others. However Links quick motion caused the young woman to loose her balance, she fell backwards landing hard on her already battered back. Link still holding her mouth fell comfortably on top of her. Navi let loose a laugh which quickly turned in to a snicker at the sight of the pair.

"Navi Shhhhh!" Link hissed once more, Struggling to keep the young woman underneath him securely pinned to the ground. The Gerudo had landed on the spot where Link had struck her with his sword making her severely uncomfortable, tears began to roll down the sides of her face as he continued to hold her down adding to her discomfort.

Link saw the tears hit the floor and felt a twinge of guilt at having caused the woman unnecessary harm. He adjusted his position slightly and she began to relax a little. "If I let go of your mouth promise you won't scream." She looked at him with sad eyes considering, until she finally nodded her head in agreement.

"Link you can't be serious!" Screeched Navi outraged "Of coarse she's going to scream for help, you insulted her leader! For Dins sake think sense." She buzzed angrily around his ear. Link continued to look in to the guards eyes, almost kicking himself for being so kind hearted.

"Ok Navi I understand what you're saying but we are going to have to let her go at some point." Link stated. This only seemed to anger Navi further. She landed on his shoulder whispering in to his ear.

"Not necessarily we could always get ri-" Link cut her short with a swift blow in her direction. He was getting tired of her bloodthirsty remarks.

"Listen," he said to the Guard, His voice hardening "I am going to let go but if you even try to take advantage of the situation you can kiss your life farewell." Still keeping his hand clamped over her mouth he positioned his weight fully on top of her before releasing his grip on her wrist, as to be sure she could not move. He took hold of his sword and placed it carefully over her throat, then slowly he removed his hand from her mouth and regained his grip on her wrist.

To Link's surprise she did not struggle against him as she had earlier, in fact she seemed to be paralysed with fright. Link, grateful for her wise change in tactics let out a sigh.

"I say you're being irresponsible to the quest Link! This piece of dirt is the enemy, Gannondorf's pet! I say we accidentally let the blade slip." said Navi angrily buzzing around the Gerudo guard's head. At this malicious comment the terrified Gerudo looked straight in to Link's eyes pleading with him.

"Please don-" Link pressed the blade harder on to her throat, lowering his head to her ear.

"Not so loud, whisper if you have anything important to say, if not I suggest you keep quiet." another tear leaked from the Guard, only this one was not caused by pain but by fear. Navi did a few twirls of satisfaction in the breeze only to be greeted by Link's angry gaze.

"Please spare me I won't cause you any more trouble I promise." the Gerudo sobbed "I didn't want to be here anyway, I don't even like Gannondorf the man repulses me!" Link felt a surge of anger rush through his body. How did anybody have the nerve to lie like that to him! He was fed up of it, maybe Navi was right there is no place on this earth for cowards like this. Link turned his face level with hers, he felt a guilty satisfaction as she shivered at his expression.

"You," he spat " are a liar and a bad one, did you not think I would see through this pitiful display?" the Gerudo took in a sharp breath, scared for her life she could only mutter,

"It is no display." this only succeeded in enraging Link further.

"Then why did you rush to defend your precious leader's non existent honour? He said his voice rising slightly. Navi came over to his ear trying to say something, but Link blew her away again. Whatever it was he didn't want to know, not now anyway.

"I speak the truth!" the Gerudo insisted scowling at him.

"You don't know how to speak the truth!" He said his voice at its normal volume.

"And yet I am doing it now!" she replied in stronger tones.

"LIAR!" Link screamed at the top of his lungs raising the master sword above his head in a fit of temper. Oh how he hated her at this point, there she was laying there awaiting the inevitable death blow from his blade and all she could do was cry! If there was one thing he hated above all others it was cowards! And that is exactly what she was. Filled with a rage so intense he sent the master sword crashing down to her head.

"AHHHHH!" the Gerudo's scream was not needed as Link's loud shout had alerted the others to them. What could have been a deadly blow from the master sword was stopped just in time by the swift reaction of one of the other guards. A deafening clang was heard as steel clashed upon steel. Link blinked he looked up in to the stern face of the fortresses defender.

Still shaken by what he would have done, Link was not in the right state of mind to bother dodging the heavy blows of the Gerudo's menacing spears within seconds he was beaten in to submission. Had he fully realised what was happening earlier the blood spilt today would not be his own!

"Link!" inquired a small voice he recognised as Navi the fairy's. Even through the sand that had gathered in his ears Link could still hear her annoying voice blaring in to his head like a drill.

"what?" he spat harshly, not even trying to get up. Navi looked down on him with pity in her eyes. Never had she heard Link speak like that, well not to her at least. She flew down to the floor stopping by his ear, so that he didn't have to move.

"Link, we have to get out of here." Link opened his eyes slowly, trying hard to take in his surroundings. A sharp pain jolted up his side as he tried to sit up. He collapsed on to his front, face down in the sand. With a tremendous effort he turned over on to his back.

"where are we Navi?"

"The Gerudo put you in to a prison."

"Just where is that?"

"Inside the fortress." Navi smiled at the grin appearing on his face.

"Well at least we're in the right place." he chuckled. "Navi, did the guards take anything?"

"Like what?" Link rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed.

"Like the master sword, my ocarina, anything!"

"Nope they just dragged you in here and left you to rot." Navi buzzed about around his face, Link made to bat her away but only succeeded in causing himself more pain.

"Navi I do believe that I have sustained a few injuries." Link muttered. Now it was Navi's turn to roll her eyes, not that anyone could see it.

"Oh you think so do you?" she squeaked "well I just hope you can move soon."

"Why?" Link asked. Navi snorted, buzzing down to his ear.

"Why, he asks?" she said mostly to herself " while you were out cold I decided that the best thing to do would be to find away out of here. So I flew around the fortress a few times and discovered something upon reaching the main building. The guard you assaulted is kicking up a right fuss, accusing you of a few things."

"What things?" Link interrupted. Navi shot him a scowl and continued on despite his rude interruption.

"It doesn't matter, anyway some of the other guards have got it in for you big time. Some of them are demanding to have you killed, others want you tortured, and a few more want to just leave you in here to starve."

"how nice of them." Link said sarcastically.

"In the end though it turned out a lot worse. The bickering over what to do with you has caused a few fights and scuffles amongst the Gerudo. that's when he decided to step in."

"Who?" "Gannondorf, it looks like he's going to deal with you personally." Navi finished. Link frowned, he was confused, why would Gannondorf want to bother dealing with a simple prisoner when he could have his guards do the job for him. It made no sense. One thing was clear though, there was no way he was going to make it out of here alive.

"Come on Link try and get up!" Navi urged pulling at his green tunic with all of her strength.


End file.
